etonixfandomcom-20200214-history
Defense Basics
Here are basic tips and pointers for good defense. Defense is of vital importance - it can win a war. 1. The regular base is set up to defend against multi-player attackers who want to steal your resources or demolish your base to earn trophies or both. Therefore the 1st priority is to protect elixir tanks and gold vaults along with the clan castle. The reason for protecting the clan castle as a first priority is that it is hard for an attacker to lure out the castle troops from a well protected castle. If the emergence of castle troops can be delayed until the attacker has substantially committed most or all attack troops, the castle troops can inflict devastating damage on the attackers. 2. Some people try to protect their town halls since any stars won by attackers which translate in to trophies won by the attacker are taken from the owner of the base being attacked. Other people prefer to leave their town halls on the fringe, relatively unprotected, so that any attack will most likely result in them getting a shield to protect against further attacks for 8, 12 or 16 hours. 3. Protect air defense and mortars more than other weapons. The air defense can kill healers, dragoons, balloons and minions and thereby serve as a strong defense for your resources. And the mortar has a really effective long range with splash damage that can eviscerate a spam attack of barbarians, archers, or wizards, especially if those troops are distracted by useless buildings surrounding the outside of your walls. 4. Wall gaps attract ground attackers like giants and barbarians. If deployed outside a wall giants will walk towards a gap in the wall rather than try to break through the solid section. Therefore a wall gap is a perfect place to plant a spring trap to launch giants away from your your stuff. Check wicked's base for an example of this kind of diabolical design. Also check david and Wiggins' bases for some novel design approaches. 5. War bases are set up (should be set up) to protect the town hall, first and foremost. If the town hall is not destroyed an attacker cannot get more than one star. In war its all about the stars: how few can we surrender and how many can we seize. Resources don't matter because resources lost in war do not reduce the resources being held in your regular base. Therefore, in your war base use elixir tanks and gold vaults as well as pumps, mines and drills as additional armor OUTSIDE your walls to distract attackers. Ideally a dragon or wizard will get fixated on killing an elixir tank and be a sitting duck for your wizard tower, air defense and archer tower to them. 6. In the war base it is especially crucial to keep the castle as near the center as possible along with the town hall. Ideally an enemy should have to penetrate two separate walls to get to the town hall and castle, 3 separate walls is even better if you can arrange that. With the castle positioned deep at the core of base defenses, castle troops should not emerge until the first layer of walls are breached. In that way castle troops can inflict more devastating damage on attackers. A skilled attacker can coax out troops from even a well protected castle by sending a balloon or hogrider to cross a wall. Once out of the castle a single archer or barbarian at a remote corner will draw the castle troops out to the edge where they can be easily killed, BUT if the castle has 15 archers or 11 archers and one or to wizards, there is a good chance the castle troops will come out in two batches. Therefore an enemy might lure the first batch to an edge and kill them but still be eviscerated by the 2nd or even 3rd batch of castle troops emerging later when more wall breaches are sensed. 7. Do web searches for base layout tips on the internet. MANY you-tube videos are devoted to intricacies of layout for each level of town hall. If you find a video or text guide you love, share the knowledge here by posting a comment with links.